Projet Helix
by allylicity
Summary: Suite du 05x11, HELIX a approché notre It Girl et lui a remis des informations très sensibles. Felicity va décider de rejoindre HELIX mais le lien l'unissant à l'équipe et à Oliver sera-t-il assez fort ? (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Projet Helix**

 **Chers lecteurs, une nouvelle fanfic de 6 chapitres centrée sur notre couple préféré avec une intrigue différente concernant HELIX qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.**

 **Bonne journée.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity contemplait la clé USB qui avait fait libérer John. La jeune femme était partagée.

Devait-elle en parler aux autres et ne plus voir Alena qui fait partie d'HELIX ? Mais la belle blonde s'était sentie tellement bien de revenir aux sources de l'hacktivisme… et surtout, elle avait une information cruciale pour traquer Prometheus, l'assassin de son petit ami Billy.

Alena lui semblait fiable. Il fallait qu'elle la recontacte.

* * *

(6 semaines plus tard)

Felicity prenait son sac (celui des cas d'urgences) et filait à toute vitesse à l'aéroport avec fébrilité. Personne ne devait savoir sur quoi elle s'était lancé. Et surtout, cela valait mieux pour la sécurité de chacun, y compris Oliver.

(1 an et demi plus tard)

La jeune femme revenait enfin à Star City mais pour une mission d'HELIX.

Son apparence physique avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et noir de jais. Ses vêtements faisaient fille bas de gamme mais c'était l'effet souhaité.

Beaucoup de choses avaient évolués. Depuis son départ précipité après avoir fait tomber Prometheus grâce à un coup de pouce d'HELIX, la jeune femme avait décidé de rejoindre cette organisation secrète pour continuer son combat d'activisme et surtout protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Cette décision avait beaucoup affecté la jeune femme mais, plus rien ne la retenait dans cette ville qu'elle avait aidé à protéger.

La mission du jour était délicate car elle mêlait Oliver sans le vouloir, mais à la clé, des infos capitales seraient obtenues et pourrait faire tomber un autre taré qui semait la terreur à Star City.

Felicity était arrivée à son hôtel, dans une merveilleuse suite avec vue imprenable sur la ville. La nuit, Star City était toujours aussi belle, pensait-elle.

Un colis trônait sur la table basse du petit salon, accompagné d'une carte avec le symbole de l'organisation.

' _ **Mission demain 20h, à l'hôtel de ville' – H**_

Le colis contenait des outils Tech et deux invitations pour un bal de charité pour le développement des Glades. Felicity leva les yeux aux ciel d'exaspération : bien sûr que quelqu'un l'accompagnerait…quoiqu'un peu de distraction sexuelle sera bienvenue.

Au cours de ses 6 derniers mois, la belle blonde avait accumulé les coup d'un soir sans s'en rendre compte. Pour elle, c'était devenue une distraction comme une autre.

La jeune femme se détendit en prenant un bon bain, se concentrant sur la mission à venir.

* * *

Le bal arriva vite. Cela n'avait pas empêcher notre It Girl de se tenir au courant de la vie de ses amis.

John et Layla attendait un autre enfant, une fille cette fois ci. Felicity était ravie pour eux. La team avait l'air d'avoir bien évolué et d'être plus performante, notamment avec Dinah, qui exaspérait la jeune femme.

Pour elle, personne ne pourrait remplacer Laurel. Oliver l'avait fait apparemment à tous les niveaux. Dans les journaux, on ne parlait que de leur relation.

Felicity avait du mal à accepter cette relation qu'elle trouvait malsaine. Après tout, beaucoup de choses ont changé, chacun suit sa route.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par son cavalier dans la limousine qui les conduisait :

 _« Tu es sûre que tu peux le faire ?_ s'inquiétait Matt, un beau blond au corps magnifique qui avait un palmarès de conquêtes aussi impressionnant que ses missions à succès.

 _\- Tu m'as déjà vu échouer ?_ répliqua la jeune femme avec une pointe de prétention et de défi.

Matt souria légèrement. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait le job parfaitement.

 _\- Un seul conseil : reste à distance de ton passé ce soir. »_

Felicity acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en tenir à la mission. C'était le seul moyen de se préserver.

La limousine s'arrêta et Matt sorti pour ouvrir la porte du côté de Felicity qui portait ce soir un fourreau noir qui lui allait à merveille. C'était parti.

* * *

Une heure après leur arrivée à faire des courbettes en se faisant passer pour de nouveaux entrepreneurs, la prochaine étape de la mission pouvait commencer.

Bien sûr, Oliver était en retard, ce qui rendait à l'It Girl la tâche facile. La jeune femme fit semblant de se rafraîchir aux toilettes et s'avança dans le bureau d'Oliver.

Elle commença à s'installer dans le fauteuil et accéda aux fichiers sensibles de l'ordinateur. La belle blonde était au milieu du transfert lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Une fois le transfert terminé, Felicity put sortir de la pièce sans être inquiétée et voulut rejoindre Matt qui charmait…Théa !

Felicity retint son souffle et se fonda dans la foule pour atteindre un endroit un peu plus à l'écart, puis arriva à attirer l'œil de son cavalier. Matt commençait à quitter la sœur Queen lorsqu'une explosion retentit, ainsi que des coups de feu.

Matt, d'instinct, protégea Théa. Felicity restait dans son coin intimiste, d'où elle pouvait voir l'horreur qui se dérouler : des hommes armés n'hésitaient pas à ouvrir le feu sur d'innocentes personnes, tandis que d'autres pillaient les invités apeurés.

Puis la personne qu'elle cherchait à faire tomber arriva en grand maître sur l'estrade : Taylor Pratt.

 _« Bien, bien,_ dit Taylor d'un air suffisant. _La fête est presque à son apogée, il ne manque plus que l'hôte de cet événement…_

Felicity pesta en silence : il voulait la tête d'Oliver ce con ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant que la situation n'empire. Sans Matt, cela était un peu plus compliqué mais elle avait quelques atouts avec elle, ou plutôt sur elle…

La jeune femme se prépara à lancer une grenade enfumante mais une voix l'arrêta :

 _\- Vous m'attendiez ?_

Felicity redirigea ses yeux vers…

 _\- Oliver,_ dit-elle silencieusement.

 _\- Mr le Maire ! Toujours en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai commencé sans vous_ , répondit Pratt en montrant ses hommes et le carnage.

 _\- Pratt, laissez ces personnes partir,_ dit Oliver en signe de reddition. »

Taylor rigola et ordonna à ses hommes de relâcher les civils, ce qui convenait à Felicity. Il fallait quelle la joue vraiment discrète pour tirer Oliver de là (et son équipe, elle supposait qu'ils étaient en route).

Felicity se fit approcher par un garde de Pratt qu'elle maitrisa silencieusement, puis elle attendit un long moment. L'équipe mettait trop de temps et Oliver commençait à être à court d'arguments.

La belle blonde décida de lancer sa grenade et engagea un combat avec un garde, dont elle prit la vie avec un couteau. Oliver aussi s'était mis au combat et il n'avait rien perdu constata la jeune femme entre deux prises.

Une fois libre, l'It Girl mis les yeux sur un garde prêt à prendre en traître l'archer. Felicity se lança vers lui sans réfléchir et l'acheva, ce qui fit retourner Oliver de surprise.

Leurs regards se mêlèrent. Il avait compris se dit-elle et avant qu'il ne puisse dire son nom ou la rattraper, elle avait disparu dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, merci de vos reviews à ce auquel j'ai pu répondre et à Fernande, Olicity-love, Elisabeth et Ally84.**

 **Comme je serais assez occupée demain, je délivre le petit chapitre 3 également à l'avance, le prochain sera mardi.**

 **Bonne soirée**

* * *

Felicity sortait de la douche lorsque Matt débarqua dans le salon de la suite, furieux.

« _Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler._

 _\- Oh pardon !_ s'emporta de manière sarcastique Felicity. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce taré débarque._

 _\- Oliver Queen aurait pu s'en sortir seul !_

Felicity s'amusait de la jalousie de Matt à l'égard d'Oliver.

 _\- Ça n'avait pas l'air. Au moins on a les infos que l'on chercher,_ dit-elle en montrant des yeux la clé USB posée sur a table basse, que Matt s'empressa de s'accaparer et d'utiliser sur son ordinateur.

 _\- Enfin, il m'a semblé que tu étais à l'aise avec Théa._

 _\- Je l'ai mise à l'abri, fin de l'histoire !_

Le silence régna un instant.

 _\- Il t'a vu ?_ demanda le beau blond à une Felicity qui mentit.

 _\- Nope ! De toute façon la mission se termine. J'ai réservé nos billets pour demain, destination San Francisco._

Matt ne cessait de pianoter sur le clavier puis HELIX appela juste après le transfert de données.

Felicity en profita pour aller se changer avec une nuisette noire pleine de charme. Matt la dévora du regard mais changea d'humeur quant aux dires de son interlocuteur.

 _\- Pendant combien de temps ?!_ s'écria Felicity qui paniquait maintenant.

 _\- Au moins une semaine._ »

La belle blonde souffla. Elle se sentait oppressée. HELIX leur demandait d'obtenir d'autres informations.

Elle savait qu'Oliver l'avait reconnue et qu'il la retrouverait quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais elle ne devait pas rester. C'était trop dangereux.

* * *

Oliver au même instant, rentrait enfin de ce bordel après avoir débriefer avec le personnel de sécurité présent à la mairie, puis avec l'équipe.

Après une bonne douche, il n'alla pas se coucher et contempla Star City de son balcon.

« _Tu l'as vu toi aussi,_ dit Théa à l'archer, d'un air entendu et grave.

Oliver souffla avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et dit :

 _\- C'est fou non ?_

 _\- Pourtant, elle est bien revenue._

Oliver ne cessait de revoir cette jeune femme maintenant brune, son regard reconnaissable entre mille… une question le taraudait :

 _\- Pourquoi revenir, et surtout comme ça ?!_

 _\- Ça c'est ce qu'on va devoir découvrir Ollie._

 _\- Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà partie…_

 _\- Ne sois pas pessimiste._

Théa savait qu'Oliver était encore très sensible à Felicity de par leur passé. Et Felicity était quelqu'un qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, à apprécier.

Elle savait que la belle It Girl n'était pas revenue par hasard. Elle décida de rester confiante et optimiste :

 _\- On va la retrouver grand-frère et savoir pourquoi elle nous a quittés il y a un an et demi. »_

Oliver ne dit rien mais espérer le savoir très vite.

Cette nuit-là, profitant que Dinah soit chez elle, l'archer passa son temps à faire de la traque et découvrit quelque chose de très utile.

En toute discrétion, il se posta sur le toit situé en face de la suite de Felicity. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement…son corps reposant contre un autre homme.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla dans la nuit. Elle ne cessait de rêver à Oliver et à ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir sans mensonges.

La belle blonde enfila le peignoir allant avec la nuisette, se servit un verre d'eau, puis alla sur la terrasse de la suite, en quête de brise.

Ce courant d'air lui fit du bien, si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux.

« _Je savais que c'était bien toi._

Felicity sursauta et pris un couteau dissimulé sur sa jambe, puis le baissa vivement en découvrant son interlocuteur.

 _\- Oliver, ne me fais plus jamais ça,_ dit-elle en rangeant son couteau à l'archer portant un survêtement à capuche gris clair et un jogging noir.

Les ex amants se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

 _\- Pourquoi tu reviens ?_

Felicity fit mine de rien transparaitre mais cette pique lui égratigner le cœur.

 _\- Cela ne te regarde pas._

 _\- Si, c'est ma ville,_ lança Oliver en s'avançant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

 _\- Je suis là pour affaire, je repars demain._

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette sensation, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Felicity s'avança pour le faire reculer le plus possible, sa démarche était féline et assurée ce qui exciter un peu l'archer.

 _\- Ecoute, c'était sympa d'avoir cette discussion Oliver mais maintenant je vais retourner dans mon lit. Adieu, et ne dit surtout pas aux autres que je suis là._

Oliver sentit que le ton de la jeune femme était sans appel. Elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec lui, ses amis ou Star City. Il mentit.

 _\- Je ne dirais rien. Au revoir Felicity. »_

Une fois rentré, Oliver se mit à chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la jeune femme. Il était sûr qu'elle lui avait mentit sur sa venue et comptait bien s'immiscer dans ses affaires et comprendre le pourquoi de son départ soudain, qui l'avait blessé.

A force de persévérance, l'archer trouva un lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir à l'hôtel de ville et Felicity : Taylor Pratt, qui non seulement d'être en train de saccager la ville, possédait des informations cryptées apparemment de grande envergure.

Il fit le lien avec HELIX mais restait dubitatif : comment la jeune femme avait appris des techniques de combat sophistiquées ? Oliver sentait la jeune femme plus confiante aussi, et puis, bordel, qui était ce type dans son lit ?!

Pourtant l'archer était heureux avec Dinah, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa bile remonter en imaginant Felicity en train de faire l'amour avec un autre homme.

Il n'allait pas la laisser quitter sa vie si facilement.

* * *

L'informaticienne retourna dans son lit après cette discussion et réveilla malencontreusement Matt qui dormait nu, sur le ventre.

La jeune femme eut un flash et se revit regarder Oliver quand ils dormaient ensemble à Ivy Town.

Matt releva un sourcil et se retourna sur le dos :

 _« Des problèmes pour dormir ?_

La jeune femme le chevaucha après s'être mise toute nue et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

 _\- Plus maintenant »,_ dit-elle avant qu'ils se lance dans des ébats sauvages.

Felicity ressentit un orgasme si puissant qu'elle en cria les larmes aux yeux. Matt n'y était pour rien, Oliver était dans sa tête tout le long.

Apparemment, le passé revenait en force mais la belle blonde ne mesurait pas encore l'ampleur de son retour.

* * *

 **Pas de panique! La suite arrive tout de suite avec du Olicity :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Felicity pensait avoir réglé le problème Oliver, malheureusement, l'archer ne l'avait pas cru et pris un malin plaisir à la croiser dans l'hôtel où elle séjournait désormais ou dans des bâtiments administratifs dans lesquelles la jeune femme avait besoin d'informations en main propre pour sa mission.

Matt était excédé de cette situation et le faisait savoir à l'informaticienne.

 _« Bon sang, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose sinon je vais lui régler son compte à cet abruti !_

Felicity rigola ce qui renforça l'agacement du jeune homme.

 _\- Désolé mais je pense que tu sous-estime Oliver. Tu serais au tapis en deux secondes mais ok, je vais corriger la situation. »_

 _Je suis revenue à peine quelques jours et Oliver est vraiment chiant,_ pensait-elle.

La jeune femme se rendit donc en catimini dans l'appartement de l'archer le soir même, tout en s'assurant que Dinah ne se trouve pas là.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là mais Oliver commençait à l'entraver sérieusement.

Au bout d'une heure, Oliver apparut enfin. Seul comme l'informaticienne l'avait prévu. Felicity ravala sa salive car l'archer portait un jean et un pull col v lui allant plus qu'à merveille.

La jeune femme s'était assise sur un tabouret dans la cuisine dans le noir.

« _J'étais sûre que j'allais te revoir_ , dit Oliver tout en allumant la lumière et voyant Felicity en train de boire un verre.

Felicity portait un jean noir très moulant et une blouse blanche à manche courte en soie. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux révélant une jolie cascade noire de jais. Oliver la trouva sublime mais préférait se concentrer sur la conversation.

 _\- Si tu arrêtais tes recherches, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup Oliver !_

Oliver s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un air menaçant.

 _\- Et si tu arrêtais de me mentir et me dire ce que tu viens faire là._

 _\- Je t'ai demandé de ne plus me chercher et tu continues à nuire à l'organisation._

 _\- A ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui se trouve dans ton appartement au beau milieu de la nuit ! Et je voulais en savoir plus car je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as quittés il y a un an et demi !_ avait dit l'archer en se rapprochement dangereusement de la zone de confort de Felicity.

 _\- J'avais mes raisons. Cela ne te regarde pas !_

Oliver serra ses poings et ferma les yeux tout en piégeant la belle blonde contre l'ilot central.

 _\- Cela me regarde je te signale._

 _\- Et en quoi_ ? demanda la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par la musculature d'Oliver qui la faisait toujours fondre.

 _\- Parce que je ne t'aurais jamais laisser partir loin de moi_! »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Oliver et Felicity ne purent se l'expliquer. L'un et l'autre étaient submergés par le désir, un désir depuis longtemps enfoui.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut directement sauvage, passionnel et Oliver posa Felicity sur l'ilot central tout en commençant à lui enlever ses vêtements.

Au bout de seulement quelques minute, Oliver donnait son premier orgasme à Felicity en la gratifiant de caresses avec la langue à son intimité, la jeune femme prenant appui avec une main sur le plan de travail et l'autre dans les cheveux de jeune homme, lui disant de continuer.

Ensuite, les muscles saillants du dos de l'archer se contractaient dans l'effort, lorsqu'il prenait Felicity sur le plan de travail, la pénétrant avec force. Seul Oliver avait gardé à moitié son pantalon dans la précipitation.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en instant juste à l'orée de leurs orgasmes respectifs et se perdirent en même temps dans l'abime.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, toujours l'un dans l'autre, sensation qu'adorait la jeune femme. Sentir cet homme au plus profond d'elle après sa jouissance était un spectacle magnifique, qui l'excitait encore plus.

Puis soudainement, Oliver se retira avec force :

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!_ dit-il paniqué et en colère.

Il pensait que Felicity éprouver des remords mais elle se rhabilla avec un sourire.

 _\- Parce que tu ne peux jamais résister, tu es Oliver Queen._

Et avant de partir, elle répliqua :

 _\- Reste loin de mes affaires où Dinah ne sera pas très contente de me voir ! »_

En conduisant jusqu'à son hôtel, la jeune femme porta la main à ses lèvres et se remémorer cette partie de jambe en l'air.

Felicity aurait dû éprouver de la honte mais en fait, Oliver lui avait manqué. Et ce chantage l'éloignera pour le temps de ses affaires.

Comme elle se trompait.

* * *

Matt n'avait pas posé de questions sur la nuit dernière mais un simple regard et ils se comprirent instantanément.

 _« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher^^_

 _\- Ecoute je sais maintenant qu'il va nous lâcher, c'est bien ce que tu voulais au départ ?!_

 _\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux Felicity ? »_

Felicity retourna dans sa chambre sans répondre à Matt pour se préparer pour aller investir le repère de Pratt. Mais en fait, elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

Que voulait-elle réellement ? Qui était-elle à présent ?

En apportant une dernière touche à son maquillage dans la glace, la jeune femme se contempla. Bon sang, elle en avait parcouru du chemin. D'abord malgré elle car elle s'était éloignée pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime…puis ensuite ce style de vie en plus de son entrainement lui avait convenu.

Mais était-ce assez à présent ?

L'informaticienne eut un flash de ses ébats de la nuit passée avec l'archer.

Ces nouveaux sentiments la déstabilisaient. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle laisse ça arriver.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Matt et Felicity étaient tomber dans l'embuscade de Taylor Pratt. Ils combattaient sans relâche les hommes armés mais c'était trop tard.

L'informaticienne eut juste le temps de regarder Matt se faire tirer en pleine poitrine avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience après s'être fait assommer avec une barre de fer.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle entendit une voix familière :

 _« Felicity se réveille !_

 _\- Ne crie pas dans les oreilles de Blondie, tu vas lui donner encore plus mal au crâne._

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut tout de suite l'endroit et voulut se lever mais elle était prise de vertiges.

 _\- Je serais toi je resterais tranquille._

John et Oliver étaient devant elle, suivis de Dinah, Curtis et René.

 _\- C'est bon, ça va vite passer_ , dit-elle. _Comment ça se fait que j'ai atterri ici ? Oh merde, et Matt ?_

Un seul regard d'Oliver lu fit comprendre que Matt n'avait pas survécu. La jeune femme inspira un bon coup. Matt était peut-être un peu rude et ferme mais c'était un sacré agent.

Felicity se leva en rasant les murs, voulant échapper au repère. Mais Oliver lui retint fermement le bras la forçant à se rassoir sur la table médicale. Les autres se dispersant pour les laisser seuls.

 _\- Où crois-tu aller maintenant ? Pratt te recherche activement…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ton problème._

 _\- Tu es dans ma ville et tu es notre amie, il faut qu'on te protège_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ok ?!_ dit-elle avant de parler un peu plus fort pour que Dinah profite de la conversation : _tu ne voudrais pas que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? C'est bien ce que je pensais_ , répliqua-t-elle en voyant le visage fermé de l'archer.

Felicity se leva et allait partir lorsque John l'interpela :

 _\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?_

 _\- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Adieu. »_

* * *

La jolie brunette arriva à sa planque de sécurité fournie par HELIX. En se regardant dans la glace elle vit qu'elle avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête et qu'elle avait des bleu un peu partout sur le corps. Bon sang les hommes de Pratt lui avait mis une dérouillée.

Ensuite, elle contacta l'organisation pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Matt. HELIX n'exprima aucune émotion et lui demanda de poursuivre la mission en lui fournissant de nouveaux papiers et un nouvel endroit pour loger.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois installée dans sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel, Felicity se laissa enfin gagner par l'émotion et pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de tout ça? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Oliver était de très mauvaise humeur suite au départ de Felicity.

Qui était cette personne ?! Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout la femme qu'il avait rencontrée, aimé…

En plus, Dinah attendit de se retrouver seule avec lui pour lui demander des explications. La discussion fut animée et la jeune femme demanda du temps pour digérer la faute de l'archer.

En temps normal, Oliver essaierait de se rattraper mais il était obsédé par Felicity. Il avait demandé à Lyla il y a quelques jours de faire une recherche approfondie sur HELIX. Il lui en avait déjà demandé une lors du départ de Felicity mais juste comme ça, rien de profond.

Et ce que lui dit Lyla le lendemain ne l'aida pas.

« _L'organisation travaille pour des criminels ?!_ dit John, stupéfait.

 _\- Oui et ce n'est pas tout,_ dit Lyla en montrant un document à Oliver qui devint blanc.

 _\- Ça va mec_?! demanda René.

 _\- HELIX travaillait pour Prometheus à l'époque où Felicity a été approché par eux._

Un autre document montrait que Felicity avait été ciblée depuis longtemps. Lyla poursuivit :

 _\- Oliver cette organisation est très dangereuse, il faut que Felicity la quitte et ça va être compliqué. Quand quelqu'un rejoint cette organisation, il doit rendre un service s'il veut qu'on lui en rende un…_

Oliver se souvint du même principe, enseigné quand il a rejoint la Bratva.

 _\- Elle refusera d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit,_ dit-il d'un air sombre.

 _\- Oui c'est vrai,_ admit John. _Felicity ne veut plus rien avoir avec nous._

Layla soupire mais René trouva la solution :

 _\- Et si vous envoyez un gars de chez vous en infiltration ?_

 _Bonne idée René,_ répondit Layla _._

 _\- Oui mais nous n'avons pas le temps !_ dit vivement Oliver _. Elle va s'en aller dès qu'elle aura rempli sa mission._

 _\- Je pourrais essayer de pirater son ordi pour lui envoyer le dossier que tu as Lyla_ , proposa Curtis.

 _\- Excellente idée ! »_ dit John.

Curtis regarda Oliver pour avoir son approbation qu'il obtint.

C'était le seul moyen de la convaincre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity élaborait sa vengeance de Pratt lorsqu'un mail crypté lui parvint. La jeune femme fut très surprise d'autant plus que le mail ne portait pas la signature d'HELIX.

Elle décida malgré tout de l'ouvrir et découvrit des documents qui la laissèrent dubitative. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle se dit que c'était une façon pathétique pour l'équipe de vouloir la récupérer.

Seulement, elle déchanta vite lorsque l'agent envoyé par HELIX voulut la tuer. La jeune femme réussit à se défendre et à tuer l'agent venu la liquider et elle se mêla aux citoyens se pressant dans le centre-ville. Avoir l'air d'être détendue et calme était le seul moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention.

L'informaticienne parvint à rejoindre le repère assez rapidement. Heureusement, la journée, personne ne s'y trouver.

Elle commença à faire des recherches en utilisant une nouvelle signature, ce qui lui prit, malgré ses compétences, un temps fou. Apparemment, HELIX avait émis un signalement avec sa photo, la signalant comme étant indésirable et dangereuse pour l'organisation.

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait tout donné à cette organisation depuis un an et demi, et voilà qu'en fait tout était faux !

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?! D'autant plus que Pratt la rechercher aussi : son hôtel avait explosé, c'était partout aux infos. Et la jeune femme savait que Pratt employait cette méthode.

L'informaticienne souffla un bon coup et alla se chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, elle mourait de faim. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva plaquée contre celui-ci et sentit des mains lui serrer le cou.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir avec l'équipe ?_

Dinah continuait de serrer son cou avec une grande férocité.

 _\- Arrête ça…_ parvint à dire Felicity malgré l'air qui lui manquer.

 _\- Tu n'as pas dû dire ça à Oliver quand il t'a sauté !_

 _\- Ça suffit !_ hurla quelqu'un derrière Dinah qui l'obligea à me lâcher.

Oliver vint se placer entre les deux femmes, l'air furieux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! demanda-t-il à Dinah._

 _\- Ce que je dois faire ! Cette fille est un poison pour nous tous, elle me dégoûte !_

 _\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour pour te calmer,_ lui demanda Oliver avec l'appui de John.

Dinah tira une tête effarée et regarda Felicity avec une pure haine et partit. Oliver se tourna de nouveau devant une Felicity se massant la gorge :

 _\- Eh ben elle n'y va pas de main morte cette folle…_

 _\- Ne l'insulte pas !_ dit Oliver un brin énervé. _Que fais-tu là ?!_

L'informaticienne se mit à circuler dans toute la pièce.

 _\- Figure-toi que j'ai bien reçu le mail de Curtis…mais on est venu me rendre visite._

 _\- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_ demanda John d'un air inquiet.

 _\- Un ou deux hématomes, j'ai supporté pire. Bref, maintenant, Pratt aussi est venu me rendre visite, résultat je n'ai plus de chambre d'hôtel. Je suis en fuite !_

 _\- Explique nous tout ça,_ demanda John.

Pendant la grande explication de la jolie It Girl, Oliver ne put détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme. Si elle était venue ici, ce n'était pas un hasard. Il y avait peut-être un espoir que Felicity reste et cette idée rendait l'archer heureux et soulagé.

 _\- Bon l'important maintenant c'est que tu restes en sécurité_ , dit John.

 _\- Il faut surtout que je me venge,_ lança Felicity avec une froideur et un calme qui collèrent des frissons à l'équipe.

Oliver commença à serrer les poings et demanda à tout le monde de le laisser en tête à tête avec l'informaticienne.

Une fois seuls, Oliver dit à la jeune femme :

 _\- Tu ne feras rien du tout le temps qu'on nettoie ce bordel._

 _\- Ah bon vraiment, parce que j'y vais,_ commença à dire la jeune femme bien décidée à partir.

L'archer voulut la retenir par le bras et Felicity vrilla et fit une prise à Oliver, qui se trouva à terre. Mais le jeune ne se laissa pas faire et quelques secondes plus tard, un combat s'engageait, n'épargnant pas le mobilier du repère…

Oliver maitrisa enfin la jeune femme contre une vitrine de verre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et c''est Oliver qui embrassa l'informaticienne en premier. Felicity se débâtit une seconde mais fut très vite gagnée par le désir.

S'en suivit un corps à corps d'un autre genre, sensuel, passionné…

Une fois leurs ébats terminés, Oliver caressa les cheveux de Felicity et lui murmura avant de sombrer dans le sommeil : _s'il te plait reste._

Felicity avait entendu clairement l'archer et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, se sentait là où elle devait être…mais était-ce raisonnable ? Pouvait-elle revenir à cette vie ? Avec Oliver ? Non ce ne pouvait-être que du sexe pur, rien d'autre. La jeune femme essayer de croire ce mensonge…mais en regardant cet homme magnifique, elle douta du plus profond de son âme.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur son objectif : venger Matt en tuant Pratt et découvrir ce qu'il se trame avec HELIX.

Felicity se rhabilla et rassembla ses affaires pour partir en catimini, Oliver étant toujours endormi. Elle lui laissa un mot et partit du repère. L'It girl se rendit dans son ancienne maison qu'elle n'avait jamais vendue, même en étant avec Oliver à l'époque, de façon à avoir un endroit à elle.

L'endroit serait parfait pour échafauder un plan…mais à peine deux rues plus tard, elle fut assommée par derrière, la rue vacillant sous son regard tandis qu'elle tombait au sol.

* * *

La tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais quelqu'un lui mit une claque dieu sait combien de temps plus tard.

 _« Allez on ne va pas y passer la journée ! »_

Felicity leva la tête vers son interlocuteur : Pratt auprès duquel se trouvait…Alena !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **mes chers lecteurs, l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfic. je pense que le site a un problème car les mail pour la publication ne vous sont pas transmis.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Lorsque Oliver se réveilla, il trouva la note laissée par Felicity.

« _**Oliver, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça seule. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je parte.**_

 _ **A jamais. Felicity.**_ »

L'archer sentit monter la colère en lui. D'une part parce que Felicity voulait se charger de sa vengeance et d'autre part car il ne voulait pas la laisser partir tout court.

Il appela tout de suite Curtis pour l'aider à la localiser et faire des recherches sur Pratt et HELIX…

 _« Oh merde !_ s'exclama Curtis.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_ demanda Oliver suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Et l'archer comprit ce qu'il se passer : Pratt sur une photo avec Alena. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sentir un brin de panique le saisir.

 _\- Tout ce temps elle a travaillé pour une organisation meurtrière_ , commença Curtis, lui aussi pas très bien.

 _\- Oui rien de nouveau, on le savait…_

Mais des photos et des rapports à travers le monde entier défilaient sous leurs yeux, aussi abjectes les uns que les autres.

 _\- Ça a toujours été HELIX,_ annonça John _, même pour…_

 _\- Adam Chase_ , finit Oliver, sidéré.

 _\- Attends mec, dit René, tu veux dire que Felicity bosse pour l'organisation qui a…_

 _\- Fait tuer Billy,_ finit Dinah.

John posa la main sur l'épaule d'Oliver en signe de compassion. Curtis poursuivit :

 _\- Apparemment HELIX essai de s'approprier des villes en semant la terreur par des personnalités criminelles charismatiques, un pion en fait._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché à Star City ?_ demanda René.

 _\- Parce que Chase a dérapé et en a fait une vengeance personnelle contre moi,_ répondit Oliver.

 _\- Et quand ils s'en sont aperçu, Helix a démasqué l'équipe et a recruté Felicity…_

 _\- En tuant son petit ami pour la rendre prête à tout et régler le problème Chase,_ finit John.

Tout le monde se tut face à cette révélation. Un seul détail posait problème à John :

 _\- Mais pourquoi Felicity est-elle partie il y a un an et demi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver un sens à sa vie,_ annonça l'archer peiné, avant de s'éclipser en disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois dans la ruelle à côté du bâtiment, John l'interpella :

 _\- John…_

 _\- Je sais que ça fait mal mais il faut que tu gardes ton sang-froid et qu'on retrouve notre It Girl Oliver._

 _\- J'aurais dû être plus présent pour elle à l'époque. J'étais trop axé sur Chase et je n'ai pas vu qu'elle s'enfoncer de plus en plus de ce bourbier d'HELIX._

 _\- On a tous rien vu venir et tu étais là. Tu as toujours tenu la promesse que tu m'avais faite le premier soir où cette fille a débarqué avec toi en sang au repère._

L'archer se rappelait de cette promesse : la promesse de protéger Felicity quoiqu'il arrive.

 _\- Je n'ai pas honoré cette promesse et maintenant, Felicity est devenue un agent dans une organisation secrète hyper dangereuse. Elle a changé. Je l'ai teinté de mes ténèbres et je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir la ramener._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous depuis sa réapparition et ce n'est pas un instinct d'agent qui se cache en dessous. Et j'ai vu le mot qu'elle t'a laissé. Elle est encore là Oliver et toi aussi tu l'as ressenti au plus profond de toi._

Oliver lança à Digg un regard plein d'inquiétudes et de douleurs.

 _\- J'espère tellement que tu as raison._

 _\- Allez retournons là-dessous pour la récupérer. »_

Malheureusement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes, car Oliver regardait à l'instant même une vidéo de surveillance où l'on apercevait la jeune femme de justesse en train d'être transportée dans une voiture, inconsciente.

* * *

« _Alena ?!_

 _\- oui c'est bien moi. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas tenue tranquille ?!_ balança la jeune femme.

Felicity voulut se dégager de ses chaines mais ne pouvait pas. La jeune femme avait les mains ligotés ensembles vers le haut, ses pieds tenant à peine au sol. Sa tête lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'est qu'elle était retenue dans un entrepôt où beaucoup de gardes, dont des agents qu'elle connaissait, la surveiller, armés jusqu'aux dents… et Pratt !

 _\- Pourquoi Pratt est là et non armé ?_ demanda calmement Felicity.

 _\- Disons que Mr Pratt aimerait reprendre ses activités en toute tranquillité et que tu gênes._

Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se jouer ici.

 _\- C'était pour quoi alors cette mission que tu m'as assigné avec Matt à Star City, la clé ?!_

 _\- Oh cette clé contenait plus que des données sur Pratt, ça c'était ce qu'on voulait que tu crois._

 _\- Il a tué Matt ce bâtard !_ hurla Felicity qui se fit frapper dans l'estomac dans le but de se taire.

Alena épousseta sa veste :

 _\- Oh c'était juste une erreur de parcours, ce qu'on ne pensait pas, c'est que ton envie de vengeance serait forte à ce point-là._

Voir Pratt aussi à l'aise donna envie de vomir à l'informaticienne :

 _\- Alors tu travailles avec ce monstre ?_

 _\- Nuance ma belle,_ dit Alena en rigolant _, Pratt travaille pour nous. Il nous aide à mettre la main sur Star City, chose qu'on a pas pu faire la première fois avec Chase, donc…_

Le reste Felicity ne voulut l'entendre car elle comprit que tout ce temps, elle avait travaillé pour l'organisation responsable de la mort de Billy et des ravages causés sur Oliver et l'équipe.

Elle avait tourné le dos à ses amis, à l'équipe et … à l'homme qu'elle aime toujours pour devenir une criminelle elle-même. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait de tout cœur voir Oliver la sauver… d'ailleurs une question lui sauta rapidement aux yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà morte ? Je suis un frein aussi bien pour Pratt que pour HELIX._

 _\- N'en sois pas si sûre Felicity. Nous avons besoin de faire tomber cette ville et pour ça, il faut qu'on fasse tomber Oliver Queen et sa stupide équipe._

 _\- Et alors ?_ demanda l'It Girl.

 _\- Oliver Queen a une très grande faiblesse…toi. A ton avis pourquoi on t'a recruté ?! Une fois Mr Queen hors-jeu nous pourrons enfin exercer notre contrôle sur cette ville. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tout le monde sera là, je mettrais fin à ta pathétique existence. »_

* * *

Curtis avait enfin repéré l'endroit où Felicity était prisonnière et tout le monde se préparer pour lui venir en aide.

Dinah se préparait dans un coin et Oliver vint la voir.

 _« Ecoute, je suis désolé pur tout ce qui arrive Dinah._

 _\- Oliver, j'ai compris quelque chose que je savais déjà depuis le début sans me l'avouer. Il n'y a toujours eu que Felicity dans ta vie, même quand elle est partie._

Oliver ne parla pas, conscient tout à coup de ce fait.

 _\- Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu l'oublierais mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ces quelques jours m'ont fait du bien. C'est terminé Oliver. Après cette mission, je quitte l'équipe._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à le faire._

 _\- J'ai besoin de le faire. »_

Le regard de Dinah était sans appel et John coupa ce moment car il fallait partir.

Oliver revêtit son costume de Arrow et était prêt à aller chercher Felicity.

* * *

Après l'attaque dans l'entrepôt, il ne restait plus que Alena tenant Felicity en joug avec un flingue. Pratt et les gardes avaient été soit capturés, soit tués. L'équipe semblait intacte à part quelque blessures superficielles.

Oliver tenait Alena en joug également à l'aide de son arc.

« _Laissez là partir._

 _\- Pas avant d'avoir la main sur votre ville »._

Oliver et Felicity ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Felicity s'accrochait à ces yeux bleus transperçant, elle y lisait ce qu'elle ressentait aussi : de l'amour et de la détermination. Pas question de lâcher, il fallait agir vite.

La jeune femme lança un dernier regard à l'archer avant de faire subitement volteface à Alena et d'essayer de contenir l'arme dans ses mains.

La bataille sembla durait une éternité, Oliver voulant utiliser son arc mais les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop proches l'une de l'autre. Le reste de l'équipe se battait encore avec des agents d'HELIX, puis une détonation retentit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 (Final)**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic qu j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver vit les deux femmes s'immobiliser puis Felicity s'effondra au sol. Une autre détonation retentit et cette fois ci, Alena s'effondra au sol, John avait tiré.

L'archer fut pris de panique, il avait l'impression que l'action était ralentie, puis il s'agenouilla près de l'informaticienne, à peine consciente, du sang s'échappant à toute vitesse près de son cœur. Oliver fit pression sur la plaie tout en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui le regardait.

« _Oliver,_ parvenait-elle à dire dans un souffle.

 _\- Chut, ne dis rien, tout va bien aller,_ répondit le jeune homme en comprimant de toute ses forces, refusant de craindre le pire.

 _\- Je suis désolée pour tout…_

 _\- Je sais, j'ai eu ton mot, ce n'est pas grave…_

 _\- Je suis désolée d'avoir rompu quand j'ai su pour William, je…_

Felicity commençait à fermer les yeux.

 _\- Felicity ne lâche pas ! Les secours vont arriver, Felicity !_

 _\- Je … suis fatiguée Oliver… »_

L'informaticienne perdit connaissance malgré les suppliques d'Oliver. Heureusement une sirène retentit et les secours prirent rapidement la jeune femme en charge, l'équipe ayant quittée les lieux afin de se changer et de se rendre à l'hôpital (Lance ayant suivi l'ambulance).

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés. Felicity avait échappé de justesse à la mort mais avec un combat sans relâche, elle était sortie de l'hôpital relativement rapidement.

Elle était restée pour aider l'équipe et ARGUS à faire tomber HELIX, ses informations étaient précieuses.

L'ambiance avec l'équipe était encore délicate car tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la jeune femme allait bientôt partir. L'It Girl restait très discrète et indépendante, certains avaient du mal à se faire à la nouvelle Felicity.

L'informaticienne avait eu le temps de discuter avec Oliver sur les choses passées, et le futur. Ils étaient venus à la même conclusion : quoi que l'avenir leur réserve et peu importe leurs erreurs passées, ils voulaient avancer ensemble du côté des activités de l'équipe comme dans la vie privée.

Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, Felicity vivait chez l'archer. Chacun avait leur indépendance mais aimaient se retrouver dans le même lit le soir venu et partager des bonheurs simples.

Oliver avait la même crainte que les autres et ne la formuler pas à haute voix. Pourtant Felicity avait cerner cette crainte. Elle ne voulait plus fuir mais réapprenait à vivre cette vie qu'elle avait quitté il y a un an et demi et ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles.

Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait en harmonie avec elle-même mais quelque chose devait être rectifié et elle avait pris une grande décision.

Lorsque Oliver rentra le soir de la mairie, il eut la surprise de voir une Felicity changée descendant les escaliers.

Une robe rose pâle lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, telle une déesse, des talons aiguilles noires et surtout des cheveux blonds lâchés en cascade sur les épaules… L'archer ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se tortiller d'un air timide.

 _« Tu es magnifique… enfin blonde ou brune… désolé je ne suis pas doué…_

La jeune femme rigola et s'avança en enlaçant l'archer.

 _\- Pourquoi ce changement ?_ demanda le jeune homme.

 _\- Disons que j'avais envie de revenir à quelque chose qui me ressemble plus et c'est pour une occasion particulière, enfin je l'espère._

Le couple s'embrassa longuement puis Felicity se mit à genoux sous le regard ahuri d'Oliver. Elle ouvrit la main et le jeune homme découvrit deux anneaux, ainsi que la bague de sa mère.

 _\- Oliver Jonas Queen, veux-tu toujours m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Quoique on a eu notre part de pire et j'espère qu'on en aura plus et…oh non…1…2…3…_

Oliver fit signe à une Felicity embarrassée de se lever et lui prit la bague de fiançailles des mains qu'il glissa au doigt de la jeune femme avec un sourire et un regard signifiant son amour grandissant chaque jour.

 _\- Je ne veux perdre aucune seconde avec toi. Marions-nous le plus vite possible._

 _\- Wow ! Je pensais attendre un mois au moins, les autres vont jazzer, ils ne sont déjà pas très contents de mon retour._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète, ils t'auront vite pardonné…et pour le mariage, je ne veux plus attendre »._

Avec le rang d'Oliver, le couple put se marier le soir même, entourés de l'équipe (sauf Dinah qui était partie), Curtis officiant la cérémonie. Théa et Donna avaient été prévenues à la dernière minute mais un jet était passé les prendre.

Lorsqu'ils échangèrent leurs vœux et leurs alliances, Oliver et Felicity avaient hâte de commencer un nouveau chapitre dans la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux, pleine d'amour et d'espoir.


End file.
